Alternate Fight: The Final Battle
by ASNKgenius
Summary: An alternate fight sequence between Neo and Smith from my own perspective. Includes spoilers for those who have not seen the movie. NOTE: My first fanfic. It's a bit messy i know ...--


(enter the matrix where the raindrops fluctuate around the environment... enter our savior NEO)  
  
Neo: Smith... I have made my choice.(walks forward as all the Smith clones stare at Neo) Smith: Mr. Anderson. So nice of you to drop by. Tell me are you ready? I can already see our destinies. (Smith in Oracle body walks out from the crowd) Neo: It ends tonight. Smith: I will savor every plea for mercy from your mouth as I take you and this system to hell! (runs at Neo) Neo: (runs towards smith) :thinks to himself... Trinity.. I need your help.. I can't do this alone..::::  
  
(The two opposing forces square off in a tug-o-war... Neo grabs Smith by the neck while Smith does so the same. As both stare into each other's determined eyes, Smith strikes first and headbutts Neo.. then proceeds to rapid punch neo in the chest) Smith: What's the matter Neo? Something the matter? Neo: (on defensive tries to block Smiths entourage of speedy punches) I must defeat you. Smith: (prepares to release a direct blow towards Neo) Neo: (sees the opening starts countering with kicks at Smith's chest... and finishes w/ a rising uppercut sending Smith on the ground) I will not let this world fall into your hands. Smith: mwhahahaha... You fail to see the future like I do Mr. Anderson. The way I see it, I'll have the last laugh.. (gets up and starts fighting neo once again with repeated block and counterpunches at every move neo attempts) Neo: (takes a direct uppercut to the jaw sending jolts of blood pouring from the nose and his sunglasses to fall off) Smith: What's the matter? Something wrong Mr. Anderson? (steps over Neo's body) I see.. We have something in common after all. Ambition drives you just like me. You can't stand the thought of me.. ME ME ME Neo: (crushed by smith's weight) You're right. We do have something common after all. (uses the ground as momentum and propels himself off the ground and elbows smith away from his body as he flies into the sky) I hate you as much as you hate me. Smith: Thats it Mr. Anderson. Get angry. The more you get angry the more meaning this fight has for us. (propels himself upward at Neo) Neo: ::thinks to himself.. Smith is powerful beyond my imagination. I can't hold up that long against him::: (stops flight midway between two buildings and waits for smith) Smith: (reaches the same altitude as neo except a few inches away...)  
  
(THE TWO DIAMETRIC OPPOSITES STAR INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES... then back away slowly)  
  
:::As both back away... a thunderbolt comes between them.. as soon as it hits the ground, both Neo and Smith clash in DBZ style flashes. As one lands the punch to the other, the other counters with another punch. Exchange after exchange results in more blood and pain. Finally, Smith fed up with playing games grabs Neo by the arms by going behind)  
  
Smith: Neo.. Can you feel it? The pain of all those you fight for. Especially for your race. A creatue that I cannot stand the smell. (Smith sees the building and uses his flying prowess to drag Neo up to the top of the 50 story building... From above, Smith and Neo see the building below them) Neo: (struggles to get off Smith's strong grip) :::looks at the building and realizes that he cannot possibly win::::: Smith: Take a good look at your impending death Mr. Anderson. (Smith uses his weight and manipulates the gravity to send both him and Neo to the building... neo breaks through every floor in the builidng.. each floor bears Neo the same pain of every bullet Agent Smith fired in his "death" in the matrix.. Upon reaching the ground floor, the building separates and creates a ripple effect knocking out a 50 ft radius of structures) Neo: (covered in dust and blood as the rain pours on his face... sees Agent Smith in the rain looking over at him) I will not stop fighting. Smith: Why? Why do you persist on fighting? The more you continue, the more pain you will suffer. What drives your will to fight? :::smith sees a glimpse of the past.. trinity's death::: Yes.... I see now Mr. Anderson. It's love. The love of the woman that binds you to fight. It compels you... Drives you... Love will be your death Mr. Anderson. Tell me Mr. Anderson how the bitch died! Neo: (starts to cry and swell in anger) Smith: Tell me Mr. Anderson (grabs an unconscious Neo by the collar) Tell me now.. If you dont I'll only let you live longer to suffer. Realize that your life is now in my hands. I want you to suffer just you I did when you freed me. It satisfied me, Mr. Anderson. Neo: (a surge of emotion fills Neo) I can feel it.. Smith: What? Tell me.Mr. Anderson.. :twisted: Neo: The cries of my people. I am Neo. (closes eyes and uses the gravity in the matrix to create a surge of energy knocking Smith away from him.) I will not allow you to control this world! **charge at Smith and starts feeling Smith's every move) Smith: (repeatedly goes for a punch at neo only to get rejected and counterattacked) Thats it Mr. Anderson. I want you to fight me with everything you have. mwhahahahahaha.. (Smith breaks free from Neo's entourage and launches a can of whoop ass on Neo with headbutts. then Smith uppercuts Neo into the sky and using gravity to his advantage, smith flies towards neo and delivers a barrage of kicks at neo) Neo: (senses one kick and blocks it with his left hand.. then back away... tired)  
  
:::::Smith and Neo stare at each other as the rainpour continues. Neo sees the ambition in Smith's eyes and vice versa. The two grip their right fists and channel their last ounces of strength into their final punche:::::  
  
Smith: (the oracle.... takes over his mind temporarily) Neo.. Every beginning has an end.... Neo: (realizes his destiny....looks @ smith and charges at him with his right fist) Smith: (shakes the oracle off his mind and likewise charges at Neo w/ his charged right fist)  
  
::::As both fists connect fist to fist... the rain expands into a wave that destroys more buildings::::  
  
*Smith and Neo are now interlocked. As each pushes forward with their might, the other counters. Smith is gaining momentum and hurling the energy at Neo*  
  
Neo: :::thinks to himself that this is it. the end has come::: Smith: What's the matter Mr. Anderson? Don't you realize that I will win no matter what happens? Neo: (closes his eyes and enters into a deep trance...)  
  
Trinity: Neo.... Neo: Trinity? Trinity: You must defeat Smith. Neo: What is this? Trinity; Your conscience. Neo: How? Trinity: What is your purpose? Neo: To fight for a better tomorrow. Trinity: I'll be with you (grabs Neo's fist and pushes it forward tipping the scale in Neo's favor) Smith: What's this? Impossible! No! It cant be! Neo: (with help from Trinity.. Neo pushes forward the energy at Smith) Smith: (tries to stop the flow of energy at him) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:::The wave of energy hits Smith and both Neo and Smith are knocked down to the ground by the sheer impact of the wave of energy and the aftereffect:::  
  
*Smith clones gather around and watch as a crater forms in the hole of the Earth.. Smith and Neo lie on the ground side to side... knocked out and dizzed. Smith gets up first and looks at Neo...* Smith: (recognizes the image of Neo) This is it.... The exact vision I saw. You were there on the ground and I was here encompassed in this crater. Now... I am the winner! Neo: ::::desperate to fight even though his body can't handle anymore... thinks of one way to stop Smith...::: (slowly tries to get up.. only to stop bending on his knee) Smith: Why? Why go on any more? You're already reached your potential Mr. Anderson. I'm afraid I'll have to put you out of your misery. Neo: (grabs Smith by the hand) I'll do it for you.. (grabs Smith's hand and jams it into Neo's heart)  
  
:::::As Neo has Smith's hand inside him... Neo forces Smith to assimilate Neo:::::: Smith: Pathetic Mr. Anderson. And I thought killing you would be more merciful. Neo: You should have killed me. Smith... (turns into another agent smith clone)  
  
Neo in Smith form: ME.. Smith: Me? Neo in Smith form: ME....I can feel it... Your code....(turns shiny white) If I have to die, I'm taking you with me....(Neo in Smith form explodes) Smith: (realizes his fatal mistake in assimilating Neo.. Now Neo has the code and can detonate with the smith clones all connected by the same code) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is unfair! (watches as all his smith clones explode... .Soon Agent Smith explodes)  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
Neo (plugged in real world... dies and lies with both arms laid outaide stretched)  
  
E B H A E V E A N N E G S D R I Y N  
N  
I  
N  
G 1010101101010110101011010101101010110100101010101010110101011001101001101010 1010011010011010101010110101010100101010110101011010101101010110101011010101 1010101101001010101010101101010110011010011010101010011010011010101010110101 0101001010101101010110101011010101101010110101011010101101001010101010101101 0101100110100110101010100110100110101010101101010101001010101101010110101011 0101011010101101010110101011010010101010101011010101100110100110101010100110 1001101010101011010101010010101011010101101010110101011010101101010110101011 0100101010101010110101011001101001101010101001101001101010101011010101010010 1010110101011010101101010110101011010101101010110100101010101010110101011001 1010011010101010011010011010101010110101010100101010110101011010101101010110 1010110101011010101101001010101010101101010110011010011010101010011010011010 1010101101010101001010101101010110101011010101101010110101011010101101001010 1010101011010101100110100110101010100110100110101010101101010101001010101101 0101101010110101011010101101010110101011010010101010101011010101100110100110 1010101001101001101010101011010101010010101011010101101010110101011010101101 0101101010110100101010101010110101011001101001101010101001101001101010101011 01010101001010101101010110101010 


End file.
